<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siblings are great (but a lot) by silver_hawthorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013562">Siblings are great (but a lot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn'>silver_hawthorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invasion of the Watchtower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, I take dc's canon and throw it out the window, Not Canon Compliant, bruce is aware that feelings are normal and that his kids have them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke loves his new family but he’s used to being an only child and his new siblings can...be a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Thomas &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invasion of the Watchtower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siblings are great (but a lot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover2_0/gifts">coffeelover2_0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...fun fact.</p><p>I was totally not planning on continuing this universe, like it wasn't even a thought. Then coffeelover2_0 suggested I write more with the other batkids and my brain exploded with ideas.</p><p>So shoutout to them for giving me inspiration, thank you so much!</p><p>~~~</p><p>Set in a world where the Justice League is aware of the Gotham heroes, but don't know that they're Batman's kids (until recently).</p><p>I have no idea what the timeline of this is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Justice League had been in the middle of a meeting, discussing a random country’s sudden hatred of them, when the zeta tube powered up.</p><p>Clark raised a hand to silence the others, his teammates immediately coming to attention. His furrowed brow softened and he turned to look at Bruce who automatically sighed. Then the door of the meeting room opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce? Oh <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>A young man dressed in civvies with a yellow domino mask and a backpack froze in the doorway.</p><p>“Shit. I’m so sorry, Batman. I didn’t know that you were in a meeting.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Signal,” Bruce stood and gestured towards the teen, who moved closer after a moment’s hesitation, “is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, I-“ he twisted his hands together, cast a look around the room, where the other League members were looking at him in interest, and leaned closer to Bruce, “I just needed a quiet place to work on some cases...and homework.” He blushed.</p><p>Bruce’s eyebrow twitched upwards, “Are the others too loud?”</p><p>“They’re great! Love them, but they’re-“</p><p>“A lot.”</p><p>“...yeah.”</p><p>As Signal relaxed at Bruce’s small smile, Clark spoke up.</p><p>“What about Red Robin’s apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>The scoff of disbelief was immediate, Signal’s cheeks darkening when he realized who he had just scoffed at.</p><p>“Um, sorry...normal I would crash there, but Red’s gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep for the past 2 days, and was, to my knowledge, on his 10th cup of coffee today. He has a business proposal he’s working on. I kinda don’t want to deal with an addict.”</p><p>Bruce’s head had slowly lowered into his hand the more Signal spoke. Hal was trying very hard to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Signal," Bruce's voice was slightly muffled by the hand covering his face, "You can work in my room until the meeting is done. Then we’ll move to the monitor room and work on cases together.”</p><p>“Oh, Bruce, it’s fine you don’t have to-“</p><p>“I want to. Besides, I also need a break from your siblings now and then. This is a good excuse."</p><p>Bruce held Signal’s gaze until a smile broke across the teen’s face.</p><p>“O-ok. Thanks, B!”</p><p>“The room is down the hall. Second door on your right.”</p><p>Signal nodded, waved awkwardly to the rest of the League, and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce turned back to his teammates. “Sorry about that. Back to business.”</p><p>“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever see-SHIT!”</p><p>Hal dropped out of his chair to avoid the Batarang that was thrown in his direction. Barry choked on his laughter.</p><p>“Like, I said. Back to business.” Clark bit his lip to keep himself from commenting on Bruce’s amused smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but then Disney decided to drop all the news for Star Wars and Marvel and I couldn't focus on anything else.</p><p>Also, I really need DC to make a buddy-cop show with Tim and Jason (or any of the Batfam) that's like the Falcon and the Winter Solider. Can you imagine the banter? The brotherly bonding? DC, get to work</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>